Kuro-Aki's Inu-Yasha Fanfictions!
by Tsukiko Hoshi
Summary: What will happen when Kagome and Inu-Yasha release a legendary demon from her seal???Will it change the way the two look at each other,or will it help them in their quest to find the Shikon Jewel?Come on and read it,it's not that bad and it's an entire se
1. Sleeping Legends

||\ The First Scroll /||  
  
=========  
  
The Revival  
  
=========  
  
It was another typical day in Inu-Yasha's Forest. It hadn't been too long since Kagome had come back through the well again. The sound of heavy breathing and the blurred speck that was jumping through the trees was proof enough that the young girl and hanyou had teamed up again...but this time, it wasn't over a shikon jewel shard.  
  
A small, black gumdrop-shaped rabbit with white paws and a silver, triangular gem seemingly glued to its forehead was sprinting through the tall grass as fast as it could. Its sapphire eyes were glowing as it passed beneath the shadows of the dark forest, not stopping to look behind. It was rather strange in appearance as its left eye opened just a little before snapping closed again. It didn't have to look to know that it was being pursued.  
  
Kagome heaved a sigh as she held onto Inu-Yasha's back, trying to get a good shot at the tiny creature as it sprinted here and there. It wouldn't stay still long enough for her to get a lock on it and it was beginning to frustrate her.  
  
"Can't you go any faster?" complained Kagome as another arrow missed the rabbit youkai by about two miles.  
  
"Hey! If you're gonna complain, feel free to walk!" snorted Inu-Yasha as he picked up his pace.  
  
They were catching up to it and it must have known. It turned sharply, passing a black sakura tree and avoiding its branches, but its pursuers were not so fortunate; they crashed into the huge oak instead when Inu-Yasha lost his balance and kept going straight, though he had turned to the side.  
  
Three groans sounded in the woods. Inu-Yasha was far from happy as he rubbed the knot on his forehead, only to notice that something, or rather something, was prohibiting him from even lifting his arm. Kagome was on top of him.   
  
"Get off!" The hanyou snarled as he abruptly pushed her off. With her went the bundle known as Shippo, who had been clinging to the girl's back the whole time.  
  
Kagome frowned as she glanced at Inu-Yasha and picked Shippo up, checking over the poor, dizzy kitsune youkai. Once sure that he was alright, she looked around again, "Hey. . .where did it go??? Kaede said that we need to catch it. . ."  
  
"Well,if she wants that...that thing, she can catch it herself!" said Inu crossing his arms.  
  
A small bead of sweat ran down the side of the girl's head. How had she gotten herself into this again?  
  
"Come on! Stop moping already and lets find the thing so we can get out of here! This place is creepy!" Kagome said whilst shivering. After all, this was a rather strange part of the forest. They hadn't been there before.  
  
Inu-Yasha shrugged. Whatever!"  
  
--------  
  
The gumdrop-shaped bunny demon giggled as it watched from the bushes as the group of three began to leave. Once it was sure that they were really gone, it took a few hops out, just to be sure, and ran off, still holding the dark red crystal in its mouth-the crystal it had taken from the village.  
  
It moved faster now, passing a rose tree of black as it walked up onto a small mound that abruptly stopped, letting a person look directly at a strange round seal with one piece missing in the middle of the many circular inscriptions upon the panel that was secured in the ground. This little hill was in the center of a clearing, a short distance from where it had led the three pursuers from 'that evil grandmamma-lady'. Well, they didn't matter now. It had made it back and it wasn't late at all!  
  
"Puuuuuuu?" The rabbit walked forward and stopped at the top of the little mound. Its closed eyes seemed to lift, as if it were a child smiling with his eyes closed. The rabbit's little tail twitched as it leaned forward and stopped, holding its position for a moment before suddenly beginning to race around the mound.  
  
It picked up its speed the fifth time around and then changed its course. Rather than go around the mound again, it jumped upward, at least eight or ten feet in the air, and came down towards the center of the mound. It was in that brief moment that it completed its mission, for it spit the dark red jewel from its mouth into the missing hollow of the panel.  
  
--------  
  
The ground began to shake wildly within the black part of the forest. A black light shot out from the trees in the direction that the rabbit youkai had gone, suddenly spreading at a rapid speed. It took only a second or two for the light to reach Shippo, Kagome, and the hanyou. Just then, the shaking became more violent. The shaking was so forceful that it knocked the group down.   
  
"What's going on?" Kagome gasped as she tried to stand up.  
  
A dark feeling rushed through her. Something was wrong.But what? What was this evil presence she felt and where was it coming from?  
  
"I don't know!" said Inu-Yasha. Just as he said those words, the rabbit youkai that had caused so much trouble came into his view and attempted to jump over him, but he was too quick for it. His hand darted up and caught its head as the ground began to calm. "Let's get out of here! We can find out later!"  
  
"Right!" Kagome gave a nod before looking at the unconscious kitsune. Shippo was clutching her arm, even in his sleep.  
  
---  
  
The journey back to the village was not a pleasant one. The shaking had lasted at least for half an hour, off and on, like tremors after an earthquake, minus the earthquake. The trip back had taken even longer than usual. Kagome hadn't allowed Inu-Yasha to move too fast for Shippo's sake, the rabbit youkai had made rather strange sounds and tried to escape more than ten times, and Inu-Yasha had made negative comments the entire way back! Needless to say, the trip was tiring.  
  
When they arrived in the village, both hanyou and human were relieved. They could finally walk their own separate ways...or so they had thought.  
  
They were greeted by Kaede who had been waiting for them from the moment they had left, "Did you find the creature?"  
  
"Yep! Here ya go!" said Kagome, handing the rabbit youkai to Kaede who then called for a strong cage to hold the thing.  
  
"Hmm? What's wrong, Kagome? You seem a bit uneasy. Something you want to tell me?" Kaede asked with a hunt of curiosity in her voice.  
  
"Uhhhh...well..."  
  
(Five minutes later...)  
  
"WHAT??? " Kaede's voice was so loud that the entire village heard it and, of course, peeked their heads out of their huts to see what the commotion was about. Rarely did Lady Kaede lose her temper and yell in such a manner!  
  
The poor hanyou certainly hadn't expected it. He had experienced a far-from-graceful prat fall and was twitching upon the ground.  
  
"No...this cannot be true! Are you sure that is what you saw?" Kaede's voice was concerned. "A black light from the forest...?"  
  
"Y...yes." replied Kagome, hardly noticing the angry look that had appeared upon the standing hanyou's face.  
  
"What is this all about, anyways?. . .Old hag, you've got some serious explaining to do!"   
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes were lit with fire as he lifted the old priestess from the ground by her collar.  
  
"Osuwari!!!" Kagome's 'sit' command came into play causing Inu-Yasha to fall face first into the ground with a loud crash.  
  
Kaede straightened her wrinkled clothing and sighed as she sat down, glancing to the creature who had finally been placed into a cage. "It isa long story...but I will tell you anyhow."  
  
"Story?" At this, Shippo woke from his deep sleep and sat in front of Kaede with Kagome.  
  
"Long ago, perhaps a bit after Inu-Yasha was sealed by my sister, Kikyou, there were rumors of a youkai, a hanyou, in fact, that was terrorizing the land surrounding the forest and killing innocent people. In those times, there was a village that existed deep within the forest where the trees turned black. The village was hidden for many reasons, but often impossible to find, though it was not too far from here.  
  
"Anyhow, it was when I was still a young priestess-"  
  
"You? Young?" Inu-Yasha scoffed.  
  
"-that the Lady Naomi and priestess Haruka came to this village to request assistance in sealing the demon. Lady Naomi was the head of the hidden village at the time. It was by her will that the village was sustained. I agreed to help them in any way that I could." Kaede's eyes seemed to reflect the very story as she told it, like a mirror of memories.  
  
"The demon was strong...but also strange. She didn't kill anyone in the hidden village on that day-the day after I had arrived in the village, that is."  
  
'She?' Kagome thought, blinking a few times.  
  
"The hanyou made it past the guards easily and to Lady Naomi's home. Our arrows were not swift enough to find their mark. The village was small, but its combined effort was no match for the halfling at all. She had apparently been targeting the Lady the entire time. She had moved so quickly. By the time that we reached Lady Naomi's abode, we arrived just in time to see her fall to the ground."  
  
"What happened then?" Shippo was leaning forward, eager for the old woman to continue. He had practically forgotten that it was a true story and not just a fairy tale.  
  
"Then," Kaede continued, "a blade of great power began to form in the hands of the hanyou. I did not get a good look at it. The priestess Katsuki and I were focused on Lady Naomi's body. Katsuki-sama, in her rage, shot a single arrow and after that..."  
  
Kaede sank into silence. Her eyes were focused upon the ground. She might have remained in that silence if not for Kagome.  
  
"...And...then?"  
  
"The village was filled with light. I could not see. When the light cleared, the hanyou was on the ground and didn't move at all." Kaede raised her head to look at the group again, observing each one of them. Her eyes lingered on Inu-Yasha for a brief moment before she continued, her voice strong again.  
  
"We sealed her in a cave in the forest of Kage that surrounded the hidden village. She was never to awaken again. . .but that demon girl, I don't believe she had always been so evil. She had lived in the region for a good time. Katsuki-sama may know more of her."  
  
At this, the old woman stood from her position again and allowed her arms to meet around her back. She closed her eyes for a moment as she looked down. Her tone was grave. "If this hanyou is truly freed from her confine in the wood, she must be stopped immediately, or her wrath will be upon us all."  
  
"I don't like the way that sounds." Kagome said.  
  
"Feh...probably just some weakling." Inu-Yasha murmured, crossing his arms.  
  
"Take heed, Inu-Yasha! The demon of Kage no Mori is not to be underestimated! No one knows her true power!" said Kaede with a nod.  
  
"What type of demon are we dealing with?" asked the inu hanyou, sighing.  
  
"A half-dog demon like yourself!" replied Kaede.  
  
Inu-Yasha remained quiet for a moment. It seemed as though he had been struck by something, but the look vanished quickly enough. He glanced off to the side, towards the cage that held the small rabbit youkai. "This is all your doing, isn't it?  
  
The rabbit youkai tilted its head to the side in an almost too-adorable fashion and sounded a loud, "PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"  
  
Kaede looked at Inu-Yasha for a second and shook her head, "Ofcourse it is! Mizu-Mizu was a messenger of that hanyou. What you see now is not her true form, but her cursed form."  
  
"Hey! She's kinda cute!" Shippo said, jumping up and getting closer to the little cage so that he could get a better look at the rabbit.  
  
"Cursed form? You did this to her?" asked Kagome, still thinking about the forest and all.  
  
"Katsuki-sama did, I suppose. I only know that it is Mizu-Mizu." replied Kaede.  
  
Shippo looked up, his little hand resting on the gumdrop-shaped rabbit's head as he blinked at Kaede. "How do you know?"  
  
"The jewel upon the forehead." Kaede replied.  
  
Kagome looked to Inu-Yasha, then to Kaede. "What should we do now?".  
  
"We should wait. . .and hope that the demon has not awakened."  
  
---  
  
Sorry it's taken so long everyone! I plan to re-edit all of these chapters and then continue. Wow...I didn't think this thing was still in existence. Ah well! Hope you'll re-read.  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha and all of its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me. All original/made-up characters in this story DO belong to me. I claim only my own.  
  
(To be continued. . .) 


	2. Kuro-Aki Revived. . .

||\ The Second Scroll / ||  
  
========  
  
The Revival  
  
========  
  
---  
  
This fanfic does majorly interfere with the goings on of the actual series and...sadly portrays one of my most favorite made-up characters as a Mary-Sue. But...that's okay. For now. Please enjoy! Disclaimer applies.  
  
---  
  
Inu-Yasha was sitting on a limb that was halfway up a tree, as he usually did. His eyes were staring across the land as if he was watching for something, maybe someone. The wind blew through his long white tresses and caused them to whip in every direction as he stared across at the forest. His eyes seemed cold, like ice, but somehow managed to glow with life.  
  
Kaede and Kagome were sitting together, thinking to themselves in the peaceful silence of the village, a peace that now seemed threatened. What would they do? What if the demon had been revived? Would there be any point in fighting? How could they fight an enemy that they didn't know?  
  
Kagome stared at the flowers that were dancing outside, then sighed deeply and looked up at Inu-Yasha who was still in the same position, sitting in the tree. A sigh escaped her lips, almost sad, "He is kind of cute...when he isn't yelling. . ."  
  
Kaede looked at Kagome, "Eh?"  
  
"Huh!?" Kagome's eyes widened as she realized that she had spoken her thoughts. She covered her mouth and tried not to blush. "I...I didn't say anything! Really!"  
  
Kaede chuckled a bit.  
  
Cr. . .cr. . .crack. . .cr crack . . .CRACK CRAAAAAAAAACK!  
  
The sound was loud and not lost on Kaede's ears, or Kagome's.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome gasped.  
  
Kaede's eyes flashed as she stood from her place. "The cage!"  
  
The rabbit was glowing and the cage had been completely destroyed. Wood was scattered all over the ground around the creature, whose closed eyes seemed to be extremely high upon its little head and...almost angry. When it noticed the two, the creature suddenly sprinted at high speed, running directly out of the village despite the villagers' efforts to capture it.  
  
Kagome and Kaede gave chase, but had to stop to catch their breath. It was then that Inu-Yasha descended from his perch.  
  
"What's going on?" The inu hanyou asked. His spunk had certainly returned and Kagome regretted it.  
  
Kagome glared at him. "Whaddya think?"  
  
Before Inu-Yasha could reply, Shippo answered the question for them. "Look there!"  
  
A figure was off in the distance, walking towards the village at a steady pace that seemed almost eerie. The flowers were dancing to the right as the figure began to walk, seeming very strange due to the shifting trees and flowers that were behind. Nevertheless, it struck everyone as strange..  
  
Kagome's eyes flashed. "Wh...wha...?"  
  
"It. . .can't be..." said Inu-Yasha slowly, looking as though he had just seen a ghost of some kind. His golden eyes were wide, but not afraid. No, no fear was there at all.  
  
Kaede's eyes were wide and as terrified as a priestess's eyes could be. The source of so much grief and bloodshed in years past had returned. One of the few nightmares that could shake her old bones and make them rattle had returned. "The demon..."  
  
There was a girl coming from the forest and, if all monsters had looked like her, then narcissists would loathe rather than love themselves. The leaves that fell from the trees were spinning about her in a very eerie manner.  
  
She had long, silver hair that glistened and danced, whipping here and there in the wind. Her bangs whipped at her face and slightly covered the glowing blue-brown eyes, more like sapphires in that light, but still retaining the brown of the woods and forest. She had a very light complexion that was quite astonishing and matched her perfectly, but gave her a unique spectral image. Her clothes were rather boyish. She wore black hakama with an upper shirt that was a deep brown color and had baggy sleeves that were short, allowing her short inner sleeves to show at the end that her hands came through. A tight dark red was around her waist that contained a bow in the middle at the back.  
  
She had one peculiar feature about her that made her seem just strange. A black rose was at the center of her forehead and it seemed to shimmer a silver color as it came into view. Her ears were much like Inu-Yasha's, but they were black. Aside from this, she had looked like a normal girl, even had a normal nose. She was no more than sixteen in appearance, but there was something much older about her. At her side was the small gumdrop-shaped rabbit, glaring furiously at the on-lookers.  
  
The black-eared hanyou stopped at a distance from the group, seemingly not noticing the villagers who had begun to gather outside and whisper, keeping their distance. The expressionless face suddenly changed as the sharp sapphire-like eyes narrowed.  
  
"It's been a while, eh...Kaede?" The demon's eyes were filled with anger, perhaps even hate.  
  
Kaede was quick to recover herself and reply in a strong voice, but not one that might provoke anger. "So, you remember me."  
  
"How...could I forget either wench that imprisoned me in that accursed cave?" asked the black-eared hanyou. Her eyes grew even furious.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome's eyes moved to Kaede. "Kaede...you sealed her?"   
  
"Yes. . .I helped to seal her." The old woman replied.  
  
The demon girl smirked, "Come now, Kaede, you remember my name, don't you? We use to play together in this very village. You were just a whelp when I first met you."  
  
"How could I forget your name? Kuro Aki..." Kaede said the name with as much hate as the scornful look upon her face indicated.  
  
"It's good to be remembered," The black-eared hanyou took a deep breath and looked up at the blue sky, "but the time has come for you to pay the price. . .for imprisoning me, for turning Mizu-chan into a rat, for betraying me, and for being a false friend! I trusted you, Kaede. . .but it seems you ningen are all the same!" Kuro-Aki sneered as her fingernails extended into claws.  
  
Kaede was speechless. Though she tried to speak she couldn't.  
  
Inu-Yasha hadn't closed his mouth yet. He was still gaping at Kuro-Aki and why? Only he knew...only he knew...  
  
Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha and a depressed sort of look came over her, but then again she was a bit curious about what he was thinking. Why was he looking at that black-eared hanyou girl that way? What was wrong with him? Hadn't he ever seen his own reflection? She wasn't that pretty...right?  
  
Kuro-Aki took a few steps forward, "This is between the wench and myself, so stay out of it. I can't stand the thought of weaklings interfering." she sneered.  
  
Inu-Yasha snapped out of it his trance, "Who are you calling a weakling?"  
  
"Don't you know when you are being spoken to, whelp?" Kuro-Aki spat in a dark and serious tone, "Or are you just too stupid to understand?"  
  
Inu-Yasha growled. Kuro-Aki growled back.  
  
"Feh. . ." said Inu-Yasha at length, not having anything else to say for once in his life.  
  
"At least I don't have to wear stupid prayer beads." Kuro-Aki smirked again as she drew back, "You probably don't even know how to get them off!"  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you do?" he asked.  
  
"Well, actually, I do." replied Kuro-Aki in a matter-of-factly voice.  
  
Inu-Yasha shut his mouth. For once, he couldn't find anything to say to continue an argument and that was just sad, sad and unheard of!  
  
Shippo blinked, having magically appeared at Kagome's side. "Is it just me, or do these two act like they know each other or something?"  
  
"Kuro-Aki, you came for revenge, didn't you? Well, get it over with then!" Kaede took a step forward.  
  
"W...what did you say?" Kuro-Aki stared at the old woman, eyes seemingly void of hate for just a few seconds.  
  
"Go on. Get it over with. Kill me!" Kaede repeated herself and continued to walk forward towards the hanyou girl, despite Kagome's cries and the words of the villagers.  
  
"Are you mad?" Inu-Yasha cried. "You're more of an idiot than I thought!"  
  
"What? No! Don't, Kaede!"  
  
"How very noble of you." said Kuro-Aki extending her claws from their normal length. They were at least six inches long, or so they appeared.  
  
Kuro-Aki charged at the old miko, jumping into the air at high speed with grace. A bell-like sound could be heard from the bells of the anklet that the dark-eared hanyou wore. Her speed was intense and her fierceness was horrifying. To look at such a being and live would be amazing enough, but seeing her in action was too much. As she came down, her claws descended on the old woman.  
  
-R. . .RIPPPPPPPPPPPP!-  
  
Everyone had closed their eyes or looked away. Kagome couldn't bear to watch...and had coincidentally covered Shippo's eyes. But the sound of blood splattering in every direction, of skin and flesh ripping, was never heard.  
  
Kuro-Aki landed five feet behind the old woman. Her claws were just an inch above the ground as if she had attached, but there was no blood on her hands. The priestess was still standing and didn't appear to be harmed in the least. The sound of flesh tearing did come, but it was very little and so quick that it was almost inaudible. A long gash, somewhat deep, was planted on the left side of Kaede's cheek.  
  
"She's...she's so..." Shippo trailed off, having managed to lift one of Kagome's hands to see what had happened.  
  
'But didn't Kaede say she was only a half demon?' Kagome had opened her eyes. She had seen the attack. Inu-Yasha wasn't even that fast, was he?  
  
Inu-Yasha said nothing at all, though his hand was already placed on Tetsusaiga. He was ready to draw the demon blade if need be.  
  
Kaede was baffled, though she and the dark-eared hanyou were the only ones who knew why. "Why...why didn't you..?"  
  
Kuro-Aki rose to her feet and performed a light back flip so that she and the old woman were back-to-back. "Kaede, as much as you would like to believe the legends that have been told of my actions, there are things that even a priestess knows nothing of."  
  
The old priestess said nothing, but stared forward, ignoring the blood streaming down her cheek. She felt it, the wound caused by the hanyou. She should have attacked the creature...so why hadn't she?  
  
"That gash...shall form into a scar..and every time that you see your reflection, you will remember all of the suffering you have injustly caused Mizu and I. That scar shall not leave you, even in the next life." The hanyou's words were grave.  
  
Kaede lifted an old, wrinkled hand up to touch the gash as she turned and stared at Kuro-Aki's back. A memory returned to her.  
  
--  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
Kaede stood holding onto the creature's back for dear life, screaming as loud as her little lungs would allow. She was only a small child and it was only shortly after Inu-Yasha's disappearance. Her right eye had not yet recovered, for it had been damaged when Inu-Yasha had attacked that village on that fateful day.  
  
"HELP! SOMEONE, HELP ME!" The little girl was crying as she held on as the giant bore-like demon tried to throw her off.  
  
Then she saw her. Another girl had ran up, seemingly about her age. The girl was staring at the monster as it stopped and looked down at her.  
  
Kaede cried only louder. There were two youkai! TWO! Just what she needed! Not only could she not remember any helpful 'spells', but she had dropped her bow and arrows when the overgrown pig demon had first chased her.  
  
"Hey!!! Oogly! You know better than to scare kids, now put her down!" yelled the other girl.  
  
"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the youkai's reply.  
  
The little girl's eyes narrowed as her claws extended two inches from her original nails. A shadow fell over her face as she spoke, "I said...PUT. HER. DOWN." The girl jumped into the air towards the bore youkai and brought her claws down on it, cutting it in half before her claws went two inches deep.  
  
Both children fell to the ground. The giant bore youkai was dead.  
  
  
  
Kaede lay there on the ground for some time, almost afraid to move. Would the girl treat her as she had the giant bore? Surely Kikyou would save her! Then came the reminder, so grim, that Kikyou was no longer there to save her. At long last, Kaede slowly stood up and looked at the child that had saved her. "You're a hanyou, aren't you? Why..why did you save me?"  
  
"A...are you okay???" The other girl asked, a slightly annoyed look on her face.  
  
"I am fine." Kaede replied, amazed that a youkai would ask such a question. She looked down for a minute before looking back at the other girl and giving a nod. Appearance didn't matter. This youkai was not Inu-Yasha. "We should get you to the villiage and tend your wounds!"  
  
*At the Villiage. . .*  
  
"Thanks. . ." said the child, looking at her the white bandages rather thoughtfully, "I don't heal fast now because I'm so young. I'm Kuro-Aki. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Kaede." Kaede gave her a little smile. "Thanks for saving me...I might have died back there if not for your assistance. I thank ye."  
  
"No problem!" Kuro-Aki glanced at the roof of the hut and then frowned, "Are you scared of me?"  
  
Kaede paused a second as she handed Kuro-Aki a bowl of rice with chopsticks, then sat down by her and put on a smile. "Why would I be scared of you?"  
  
"Because. . .well. . .I'm a..y'know..." Kuro-Aki trailed off as she began to stick large mouthfuls of rice into her mouth as though she hadn't eaten in months.  
  
"Well...someone taught me that not all youkai are bad....but,yes.I was afraid of you at first. . .but now, I'm not. I see you have a good heart. I would like it if we were to become friends." said Kaede as the friendly, inexperienced part of her miko-to-be self overruled her better judgment.  
  
"You really want to be my friend!?It's hard for me to make friends...human children are scared of me. . .but all I want to do is make friends and play. I'm only a hanyou, Kaede...but I still wanna be friends. I don't want to hate people just yet." asked Kuro-Aki slowly as she looked at the other girl. "..You kinda smell like a priestess. Are you sure you want to be my friend?"  
  
"I'm sure!" said Kaede smiling. "I'm sure the others would like to know ye as well!"  
  
"I'm glad I met you, Kaede." replied Kuro-Aki smiling slightly. "Maybe not all ningen are bad after all...er..no offense."  
  
~* End Flashback *~  
  
-----------  
  
As Kuro-Aki turned around, Kaede snapped back into reality. "Kaede, I thought that I could trust you. Even as children, we were friends. . .what happened? What happened?" she asked slowly, perhaps herself more than Kaede.  
  
"You changed Kuro-Aki. Or was it me?. . .Yes, I have changed." said Kaede.  
  
Inu-Yasha stood there for a moment, still thinking about whatever he was puzzling over. 'Could it be the same girl?'  
  
Kagome stared at Kuro-Aki for a moment, then drew an arrow and took aim. Enough was enough. This youkai was a danger to the village. If Inu-Yasha and Kaede weren't going to do anything, someone had to!  
  
Kuro-Aki looked at the girl for a moment, then to Kaede and briefly at the other hanyou. After that, she jumped upwards and grabbed onto a tree branch, avoiding Kagome's arrow. She quickly pulled herself all the way up and began to jump off at a quick pace. Mizu followed her swiftly.  
  
Inu-Yasha watched after her until she had vanished beyond the trees.  
  
The village was buzzing. Kagome was tending to Kaede's wound whilst Inu-Yasha sat outside.  
  
Inu-Yasha shifted from his position and sighed, standing and beginning to head to the outside of the village. There was something familiar about that girl, so familiar in fact. . .it brought back memories that he now tried to block out. He walked towards the area where the girl hanyou had last been seen...and he abruptly stopped. That scent...  
  
Looking down, Inu-Yasha saw a puddle of blood. There were a few tracks on the trees that were very recent. "Huh? ...She's hurt . . .!"  
  
His eyes slowly widened as the wind lifted the scent of the blood to him again. "Is...is it really...?"  
  
---  
  
(To be continued. . .) 


	3. Old Friends. . .

|| \ The Third Scroll / ||  
  
=========  
  
Old Friends  
  
=========  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at the puddle of red for a minute. He glanced back at the hunt for a moment. It wasn't like they would notice that he was gone, and it would only be for a minute. Not even that blasted kitsune would know. The inu hanyou made up his mind, turned, and ran into the forest.  
  
He stopped running and walked for a while. Everything seemed so peaceful now, but why? How could everything be peaceful in Inu-Yasha's Forest? The evil aura of the forest wasn't reflecting as it had been before.  
  
He had not gone far into the forest when he stopped and looked around. He thought that he was hearing the sounds of someone crying, or had for a minute. His ears perked as he listened for it. He heard it...and slowly began to head towards a great tree that bore autumn colored leaves.  
  
The leaves were always the colors of the autumn leaves, even in spring and early summer. He remembered the tree well. How could he forget it? He looked over it, stroking its bark for a moment, and then heaved a sigh as his left ear perked. He had heard another sob. For a minute, he said nothing. He looked around again before proceeding, passing the tree to see a rather strange sight.  
  
Beneath the "Prayer Tree" as Kagome's grandpa called it was the dark-eared hanyou called Kuro-Aki, curled up against it and crying, or so she seemed to be.  
  
The inu hanyou frowned. He wasn't good at dealing with that kind of thing. Usually, whenever he tried to comfort Kagome, he ended up with his face plowed in the dirt. But this wasn't Kagome...so he might as well try. "Hey...what are you doing here?" His voice was cold. Far from warming or happy-to-see-you.  
  
Kuro-Aki glared harshly at him. "It's none of your business." she spat, trying to keep the strength in her voice.  
  
"I think it is my business since it's my forest! Now, what are you doing here?" he asked again, looking at her coldly as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Can't a girl think in peace? Or does everyone have to push her around like she's a toy!" she stood a little shakily and glared, turning to go.  
  
Then Inu-Yasha noticed it. Several bloodstains could be seen clearly upon her outfit.One at her side, one at her back *though he couldn't see it*, one at her left knee, one at her neck, and one at her left shoulder; and yet, she pretended that they weren't there and tried not to make it obvious that she was limping.  
  
'Why should I worry about her? Feh. . .she's a youkai, isn't she? She can defend herself!' thought Inu-Yasha to himself...but his mind wouldn't allow him to use that as an excuse for once. "...Wait."  
  
Kuro-Aki turned to him again, not letting her guard drop, "Yah?"  
  
Inu-Yasha couldn't believe what he was doing. He seriously had a horrible feeling that he had been hanging around Kagome far too much. This HAD to be proof of it...but something in him was forcing him to do this, a memory.  
  
"Sit down...let's talk." he said slowly, still holding that ever-present high-and-mighty tone.  
  
Kuro-Aki stared at him for a moment , then managed to limp back and sit down where she had before, a few feet from him. She didn't like it. He was too close. Even if he was a hanyou like herself, she didn't trust him...or anyone, really.  
  
"Where did you get those wounds?" asked Inu-Yasha as he eyed her, crossing his legs. He was sitting beneath a tree across from her, carefully thinking over his words. He really did feel like an idiot.  
  
"If you must know, being attacked by vulture demons and an ogre is very difficult to handle first thing in the morning. I wasn't careful enough." said Kuro-Aki, looking down and off to the side.  
  
"Oh...so, what's this blade you're looking for?" asked Inu-Yasha suddenly.  
  
Kuro-Aki looked down rather quickly at this question, just as Mizu crawled onto Inu-Yasha's lap and fell asleep quietly. Inu-Yasha blinked at the creature and might have pushed it off had he not looked to Kuro-Aki.  
  
"The blade that I seek is called the Tetsunami, or the Zetsumei. I know only few things of it. . .the Tetsunami was created through magic and is called the sister blade of a blade very similar to the legendary sword called Tetsusaiga. My father knew of the one who had the Tetsusaiga made, though my father was not a touyoukai. Anyhow, Zetsumei was passed along to my mother after my father's untimely death. The true keeper of the Zetsumei shall gain a massive power once the blade is in their hand, like that of having three Shikon no Tama jewels....but to a normal demon, it gives the power of a single Shikon no Tama jewel.  
  
"However,it was my mother's blade and, when I was little, before she was passed away, she told me that I was the keeper of the blade and that I had to protect it. So I spent my life trying to collect the three jewels that would form the blade so that I could guard it...and when I finally had all three jewels, I was sealed and the jewels scattered again." The hanyou growled, clutching her wounded shoulder tightly.  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't notice that he was stroking Mizu's fuzzy little head just yet. "What about your parents?"  
  
"My parents...my father was a well known inu youkai among the pure breed. He was a friend of the touyoukai whose fang was forged into the Tetsusaiga. My mother was a mortal priestess who was killed when I was little, by what I don't know. . .all I know is that after that I was left alone. . .Kuro-Mori, my idiotic sister, however, was a full demon so she was always running about, terrorizing places, scaring off the kids that I played with. They were human, but I didn't care. I'm not a touyoukai's descendant...just a lowly, regular inu's descendant.  
  
"It didn't matter really that much about those kids...of course, before Mama died, I met Kaede and that boy..." said Kuro-Aki, looking up at the sky. Her sapphire blue eyes glimmered slightly.  
  
"Boy? What boy?" said Inu-Yasha curiously, almost suspiciously.  
  
"He was a half breed, too...I guess you kinda remind me of him a bit. We were very close friends...of course, the first time I met him was kind of funny. It was a long time before I met Kaede, though it was the same forest." said Kuro-Aki chuckling slightly.  
  
"Hmm?" Inu-Yasha's curiosity was rising. His mind was swarming with all kinds of thoughts.  
  
"He was walking through a field and passed under a tree. Poor guy. I fell twenty feet out of the tree and landed on top of him, kinda lip-locked...or rather, fang locked. Then I had to explain to him that I wasn't trying to kill him and that I didn't wanna to marry him." she said, and giggled a bit a bit. "I really think he kinda liked me, at least a little. He was sort of weird, hard to read."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked away. "I was right..."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Kuro-Aki, looking at him curiously.  
  
"It was you. . ."replied Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kuro-Aki looked stunned a minute, "You mean. . .you're that boy?"  
  
"Yep, and your the girl who gave me my first unwanted kiss." he muttered giving her the look.  
  
"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" protested Kuro-Aki, waving her hands childishly. "If you hadn't been under the tree, you wouldn't have gotten toppled!"  
  
"Yah, sure! Whatever!" said Inu-Yasha shaking his head with a smirk.  
  
"I bet you enjoyed it too." muttered Kuro-Aki.  
  
"What!?" yelled Inu-Yasha in a rage,his cheeks slightly going pink. "You practically bit my face off!"  
  
"You know you enjoyed it! You're turning into a cherry!" smirked Kuro-Aki as she pulled herself up and walked over, sitting by him.  
  
"I am not and I did NOT enjoy it!" said Inu-Yasha, crossing his arms indignantly.  
  
"Well, I must say you did grow a lot. . .but you haven't grown up yet." she said smirking. "You're still as much a child as the day I met you."  
  
"Hey! Watch your mouth!" said Inu-Yasha glaring.  
  
"It's only the truth." said Kuro-Aki.  
  
"Feh. . ." was Inu-Yasha's only reply.  
  
Suddenly, a figure dropped out of the tree ,"HIIIIIIIII!"  
  
The two suddenly jumped sky-high, screaming and clinging to one another. Mizu's abrupt pushing motion caused the two to hit each other...coincidentally, causing their faces to meet, lips as well. Both separated immediately. Their faces were so red that they could have been mistaken for apples. Needless to say, Inu-Yasha was far from pleased with the one who had jumped down from the tree.  
  
"SHIPPOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Inu-Yasha. Any birds in the trees took flight.  
  
"Awww! How cute!" said Shippo, trying not to laugh.  
  
Kuro-Aki was growling under her breath. Mizu was trying to keep her balance, quite dizzy from all of the yelling and jumping.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled, "Shippo! How dare you spy on us, you little. . ."  
  
Shippo ran off laughing, slightly afraid of the look both were giving him as he ran back to the village.  
  
By that time, the stars were rising into the sky. The two took their time and watched the sun fade beneath the trees. The stars soon rose, but they were so far done from talking. Two hanyou, old childhood friends...and so much to tell each other about.  
  
Inu-Yasha forgot to be so cold, forgot about the jewel shards for a minute. If they had looked into an enchanted stream, his reflection would have been that of a child, the child that he had been on the day they had met.  
  
"Hey, you should get back to that village." said Kuro-Aki after a time, looking at the star-filled sky.  
  
Inu-Yasha paused, "You're probably right ."  
  
'Why am I being so nice?' thought Inu-Yasha to himself.  
  
"It was good seeing you again." said Kuro-Aki. Her wounds had closed for the most part.  
  
'But. . .I want to see you again. You're probably the only friend I the world I've got left.' thought Kuro-Aki to herself.  
  
"Hey. . .uhhhh where can I find you if I. .. y'know. . .wanna talk to you again?" Inu-Yasha looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Kuro-Aki looked at him for a minute. "Probably right here."  
  
"Alright. . .g'night." Inu-Yasha turned and began to head back to the village.  
  
Kuro-Aki watched him until he was out of sight. "G'night...Inu-Yasha. . ."  
  
Inu-Yasha walked into the hut around two in the morning to see Kagome sitting up, still wide awake. She must have been watching the door. Looking at her there in the dark with only the moon shining on her, he could see Kikyou...and it hurt. He turned his head away as he entered the hut and moved to his 'corner'.  
  
"Where have you been?" Kagome asked quietly.  
  
"None of your business." replied Inu-Yasha, shaking his head as he leaned against the hut and lay down.  
  
"Tomorrow, we should go look for that shard." said Kagome, thinking aloud to herself yet again.  
  
"Yah. . .tomorrow. . ."said Inu-Yasha nodding his head slightly. Then, he drifted into silent dreams.  
  
------------  
  
~* Inu-Yasha's Dream *~  
  
Inu-Yasha looked around for a moment. Without Kagome there, things were back to normal. The Shikon no Tama was his, but Kagome would never come back again. He stood on top of a hill over looking the village as so many painful memories came flooding back to him.  
  
"Maybe...I shouldn't have let myself get so attached to her." he thought, and looked down at the Shikon jewel that was in his hand. He clutched it tightly as a voice returned to him, a voice on the wind:  
  
You live in two different worlds. . .two different times. If one of you leaves your time, if one of you was to stay in the other's time...the flow of time would be disturbed. . .who knows what mind happen. You have to remember. . . . . .the possibilities of your being together. . . . . .are. . .impossible. . .  
  
The word "impossible" rang through his head and turned the dream into a nightmare. He saw himself in Kagome's world, but tragic things were happening. He saw Kagome in his time and tragic things were still happening...even though he tried to protect her.  
  
~* End Inu-Yasha's Dream *~  
  
------------  
  
Inu-Yasha awoke with a start. Morning hadn't come yet. He stood up and walked outside, jumping up and sitting on the branch of a tree. He began to thank to himself, about his dream. . .about Kagome. . .about...  
  
.....Everything...  
  
(To be continued. . .) 


	4. Double Trouble. . .

The Fourth Scroll. . .  
  
Double Trouble. . .  
  
  
Moving to the fourth chapter!Here we go!Let's see what happens next!  
  
  
Kagome walked out around eight in the morning through eight thirty to see Inu-Yasha sitting on his usual limb,"Come on!We need to get an early start if we are going to find that shard!"  
Eatting breakfast was no problem,ofcourse,on the account that Inu-Yasha had also snook into Kagome's chocalate stash again,she noticed that after about two seconds.  
(Two seconds after Kagome checks her bag. . .)  
"INU-YASHAAAAAAA!"she yelled.  
"What?"he asked innocently.  
  
(After about an hour of doddling and yelling. . .)  
  
"I am never leaving my bag with you again!"muttered Kagome as she walked after Inu-Yasha down a path.  
"Feh."was Inu-Yasha's only reply.  
Shippo walked after them,he suprisingly had Misu on his head and he liked her there.  
"What are you doing with that rat?"asked Inu-Yasha seeing it.  
"I dunno. . .I guess. . .I just like it!"replied Shippo.  
Kagome sweatdropped as they kept going,she had never heard Shippo talk so much baby talk before,after two hours it was getting kind of sickening.  
"Oh Misu!You're so adorable!"said Shippo.  
"THATS IT!"yelled Kagome,not being able to stand it any longer.  
Shippo blinked slightly and smirked,"You jealous Kagome?"  
"Me?Jealous?Of that!?"gasped Kagome,"NEVER!"she yelled.  
Inu-Yasha shook his head still in thought about his dream as they walked along the path,not noticing how dreary their surroundings were becoming or the fact that the fog they had entered an hour ago was thickening,making it harder to breathe and harder to see.  
---------  
Shippo looked around with Misu still on his head,"Hey. . .where did everybody go?"  
"Puu puuu. . .."said Misu slowly,getting scared.  
"We have to find---dad?"asked Shippo suddenly seeing a figure in the fog.  
The figure was his father. . .  
"B. .. but how?Father!"he yelled running to him and hugging him.  
"My son!"replied his father,though Shippo couldn't see it,a dark grin was on his father's face.  
"Oh father!I thought you were. . .huh!?What the-!"yelled Shippo seeing his 'father' turn into a long,white,cold hand grab him and it formed into a tentacle and held him in the air.  
"HELP!"yelled Shippo loudly,but no one could hear him.  
Misu bit the tentacle but another one grabbed her,"PUUUUUU!"  
--------  
"Inu-Yasha?"called Kagome out now lost,she couldn't see the others or hear them.She was alone in a thick fog in the woods,"Shippo?Where is everyone!?Huh?. . .Inu-Yasha!"  
Kagome ran up to Inu-Yasha suddenly and smiled,"Thank goodness I found you!I was so scared!"  
"Don't be scared!I'm here now. . ."said Inu-Yasha wrapping his arms around her.  
Kagome was a bit suprised by this suddeness,"What are you-"  
"I won't ever let anyone harm you. . ."he said soothingly,"No one will hurt you. . .I'm here now. . .Kagome. . ."  
". . .Inu-Yasha. .."said Kagome looking into his eyes,suddenly his grip tightened,"Huh?Ow!That hurts!"  
"I love you Kagome!"said Inu-Yasha,suddenly he turned into a tentacle,a strange creature was laughing at her,all of the kids at school were yelling at her now,everything was spinning and the tentacle wrapped tighter around her.  
"Inu-Yasha!Help me!"she cried feeling something cut her from the tentacle.  
------------  
Inu-Yasha looked around a minute a bit confused.He heard someone call his name,but who?He looked around slowly at first then noticed the others weren't with him,"Kagome!Shippo?Misu?Where are you?"he asked looking around cautiously.  
He stood there very cautiously before he heard a familiar voice,"Hello there,brother."  
"Sessho-Maru!"gasped Inu-Yasha gripping the Tetsusaiga in his hand now.  
"Flattered."replied Sessho-Maru  
"Where are Kagome and Shippo?What have you done with them???"asked Inu-Yasha in a rage,he looked angry.  
Sessho-Maru floated in the air in silence smirking,his white hair falling to its usual legnth and his cold eyes sparkling a bit,"They are safe. . .for now."  
Inu-Yasha's eyes widened,"If you do anything to them. . .I swear I'll-"  
"Calm down,dear brother. . .if I did anything to them I would lose my Trump Card."smirked Sessho-Maru.  
Inu-Yasha paused,"What do you want,bastard?"  
"Quite touchy he is,m'lord!Would you like me to dispose of him?"asked Jaken looking at Inu-Yasha.  
"You dispose of me?Hah!Never!"said Inu-Yasha smirking.  
"No,Jaken.All I want. . .is the Tetsusaiga. . .and your life."said Sessho-Maru smirking,"If you survive the challenges ahead of you. . .come to the Ruins of Sephrim.We'll be waiting,and so shall your friends. . ."said Sessho-Maru smirking slightly.  
"Errr!No!wait!"yelled Inu-Yasha as Sessho-Maru and Jaken vanished,he saw Kagome and Shippo vanish as well right before his eyes,"KAGOME!"  
The mist cleared slightly,a boiling pool of acid was within what looked like a lake.Inu-Yasha fell to his knees,a tear streaming down his face,"This is all my fault. . ."he whispered outloud.  
Suddenly a large bubble popped in the acid lake make a loud GLOP! noise.Inu-Yasha didn't care though,he was sulking,his untidy white bangs over his eyes.  
A large tentacle shot out at Inu-Yasha who let it grab him and fling him around in the air.  
~What's the point in fighting back. . .~he thought slowly then said outloud,"Without Kagome I'm nothing. . ."  
A loud RIPPPPP SPLSH! was heard suddenly and the tentacle was flung to the shore,the creature letting out a roar of pain as it's tentacle was sliced off.  
Inu-Yasha looked around a second,slowly standing,"What. . .happened?"  
Kuro-Aki landed at the edge of the lake then jumped up again,"RAGING CLAWS!"she yelled,slicing another of the eight tentacles off of the creature which still remained under'water'.  
"K. . .Kuro-Aki???"stuttered Inu-Yasha staring at her.  
"Inu-Yasha!You have to help your friends!You can't give up!Kagome is counting on you!"she said as she took out two more tentacles with her "RAGING CLAWS" attack.  
Inu-Yasha looked down thinking a second.He didn't see the huge tentacle with the stinging thorn at the end coming towards him.  
FWAMMMMMMMM!  
Inu-Yasha was pushed out of the way and rolled on the ground stopping seconds later to see Kuro-Aki took the hit for him and now had a bloody shoulder.She winced lightly but came back up again,ignoring her new wound.  
"RAGING CLAWS!"she yelled as she jumped up,her claws extending again as she ripped through the tentacle,jumped off of another one and slashed through yet another,"Six down and two to go!"  
Inu-Yasha jumped up into the air suddenly,"CLAWS OF STEEL!"he yelled,ripping a tentacle that was about to hit Kuro-Aki from behind.  
"Is that all of them?"asked Inu-Yasha as the two landed back to back.  
"No. . .one more left. . ."said Kuro-Aki.  
"Well,let's get rid of it then!"said Inu-Yasha grinning slightly,though still serious.  
From the lake came a huge creature,the head of a giant squid yes but only one tentacle remaining.It looked like it was made of fog except for the tentacle and it was raging.  
"Split up!"yelled Kuro-Aki as the two both jumped different ways,avoiding the oncoming tentacle.  
Inu-Yasha swung around,dodging two swipes from the tentacle before he sliced through it with his claws,causing it to fall to the groudn,evaporating instantly.  
"Wha. . .it's not dead?!?"asked Inu-Yasha puzzled as he saw the squid become even mroe angry,it began to move about like a worm and two more tentacles splurted out.  
"Hmm. . . . . . .oh boy. . ."sighed Kuro-Aki sweatdropping,"It can regenerate?!"  
The two tentacles flew at the two with massive speed,however they dodged luckily and looked at the thing.It was huge and raging now,the acid began to splash and bubble.The two knew they had to do something to sustain it.  
Then it hit Kuro-Aki in the head (an expression) and she looked to Inu-Yasha,"Inu-Yasha!Make the tentacle do a loop!"she yelled.  
Inu-Yasha didn't have time to thuink,he just did what she said and then Kuro-Aki jumped right through it with the tentacle following behind her,making it tie a not in its own tentacles so that it couldn't move anymore.  
The squid yelled and wailed like a baby but it couldn't get loose.Kuro-Aki looked at it a moment and sneered before turning to Inu-Yasha who looked at her in suprise,not really sure what to say right then.  
"Are you okay?"asked Kuro-Aki looking at him,not caring about her shoulder still.  
"Yah.. . I'm fine.But that. . .that.. .unconsiderate,uncaring,monster took Kagome and Shippo as well as Misu!"said Inu-Yasha,not feeling like cursing,though he would have right then and there because he was so angry.  
"Don't worry,Inu-Yasha.I will help you get your friends back.But you have to calm down first!"said Kuro-Aki shaking her head at him.  
Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed,"Calm down?Calm DOWN?You trully expect me to calm down when my friends have been kidnapped by a walking,talking,son of a-"  
"Inu-Yasha!You'll never get them back with that attitude. . .come on,let's get going now.Where did he say he was going?"asked Kuro-Aki tightening her wrist bracelets.  
"He said he would be in the Ruins of Sephrim. . .wherever that is. . ."muttered Inu-Yasha feeling like crud.  
Kuro-Aki sighed,"Why couldn't he have chosen another place. . .grrrr,that's quite a long ways from here. . ."said Kuro-Aki sighing,"And it only appears at a certain time."  
"Oh great!"said Inu-Yasha sarcastically,"Which way?"  
Kuro-Aki held up a crystal necklace and suddenly the point flew into a certain direction,"That way. . ."said Kuro-Aki following the point's direction.  
"We're depending on a crystal???"muttered Inu-Yasha.  
"Well,no.We're depending on a Kage Oni Jewel."replied Kuro-Aki smirking.  
Inu-Yasha sweatdropped severly.  
  
(To be continued. . . . . .)  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Two Heads Are NOT Better than One!

The Fifth Scroll. . .  
  
Part One. . .  
  
Two Heads Are NOT better than one!  
  
  
Kuro-Aki shook her head a second trying to stay awake.Inu-Yasha had decided that they should keep going through the night,despite the fact that it would make them tired and twice as weak the next morning.  
Inu-Yasha himself was actually about to fall asleep then let out a loud yawn and collapsed.  
Kuro-Aki sighed slightly,"Couldn't he even support his own idea?I guess the foundation crumbled. . ."she chuckled and sat down under a tree and fell asleep.  
  
Morning came quickly and Kuro-Aki woke up first to see Inu-Yasha's head in her lap suprisingly.She blinked a moment very suprised then smiled slightly,remembering the time they were lost in the woods during a storm and he did the very same thing.She sighed a second as she looked at him and stroked the side of his face with her hand over his smooth skin.He looked so adorable,she really didn't want to wake him up. . .but she knew she had to,either way.  
Kuro-Aki stared at him for the longest time,or so it seemed to her then let out a sigh and slipped out from under him gently so that he didn't wake up then kissed him,letting her lips glide against his in one smooth motion without being in her normal mind,she just couldn't resist the temptation and then smiled softly,still hovering over him.  
A light smile came to Inu-Yasha's lips though he was still asleep.  
Then Kuro-Aki stood up fully and looked at him a second more and then went over to a small clear stream and splashed her face with the cold water,looking at her reflection.  
About ten minutes later,Inu-Yasha yawned and sat up slowly looking around.  
"Good morning,Inu-Yasha."said Kuro-Aki smiling slightly  
"Mornin' Kuro-Aki!"said Inu-Yasha getting up,he was a bit pink and was apparently thinking about something because a smile was on his lips.  
"What are you so happy about?"asked Kuro-Aki smirking.  
"Huh???"said Inu-Yasha waking up from daydreaming,"It's nothing!"  
"Really?"asked Kuro-Aki.  
"Really. . .really. . .really its nothing!"said Inu-Yasha.  
Kuro-Aki shook her head and rolled her eyes,"Come on!Let's get going!We're only two days from the Ruins of Sephrim and if we use our time wisely we can suprise them!"said Kuro-Aki nodding her head.  
"Hey...since when do you know how many days the Sephrim is away?"asked Inu-Yasha blinking slightly.  
"I visited there before silly."said Kuro-Aki smirking as she poked his nose cutely.  
"Ow!Hey!"said Inu-Yasha smirking lightly.  
  
"So,anything interesting to talk about?"asked Kuro-Aki still following the path.  
"Not really. . ."said Inu-Yasha shaking his head slightly.  
"You could tell me about that interesting dream. . ."said Kuro-Aki smirking.  
"Huh???No way!"said Inu-Yasha crossing his arms childishly.  
Kuro-Aki giggled lightly as it began to rain,they picked up the pace,speeding ahead,then stopped at night for a break.  
  
"I don't like this. . .we haven't seen any enemies for a day. . ."said Inu-Yasha slowly.  
"If your brother planned any more enemies,they should show up soon."said Kuro-Aki nodding.  
It began to rain very suddenly and yet,there wasn't a cloud in the sky.The moon could be seen clearly,so how the heck could it rain???  
"WHAT IN ALL OF THE HELLS. . .?"gasped Inu-Yasha.  
A large being suddenly jumped down splashing them with water,it was quite slimy and looked uglier then heck.IT had two heads that were two different genders,one female and one male,no hair at all and no face features.It had six arms in all.  
"What IS that thing?"asked Kuro-Aki blinking at it.  
"I don't know!"said Inu-Yasha as the thing spat at him and he was hit,part of his clothing was 'eaten',"But it spits acid!"  
Kuro-Aki dodged another spit ball while Inu-Yasha used his Claws of steel attack to do some ripping damage to the creature.  
"What is its weakness!?"thought Kuro-Aki trying to remember.  
She knew it was an ogre of some sort but she couldn't remember the weakness of it.  
A fist flew right into Kuro-Aki's face causing her to barrel back down to the ground.The creature hovered over her now with its fists waving as it yelled in rage about to pick her up.Suddenlyl Inu-Yasha restrained it using his own body and it began to try to break free.  
"Kuro-Aki!Drive your claws through it NOW!"yelled Inu-Yasha struggling to hold itb ack.  
"What!?Are you crazy,Inu-Yasha!?!?!?I won't risk you!"said Kuro-Aki staring at him as she scrambled to her feet.  
"DO IT!I can heal remember?!?!?"yelled Inu-Yasha trying to keep his grip firm.  
"Oh. . .forgive me Inu-Yasha!"said Kuro-Aki jumping up into the air spinning as she jumped using the air force and came down on the creature with her claws yelling,"CLAWS OF RAGE!" and wripping through the creature making a clean cut so that it was split right in half.  
Inu-Yasha dropped the creature and she looked at him,he wasn't that badly hurt though he had a few scratches and a bit of blood gushing from it.  
"Inu-Yasha!"gasped Kuro-Aki as she held him up,"Are you okay???"she said,her voice ready to fail her as a tear streaked down her face.  
~Why. . .is she crying?~thought Inu-Yasha to himself.  
"I. . .I'm fine. . ."said Inu-YAsha.  
  
(To be continued. . .)  
  



	6. The Tetsunami. . .

The Sixth Scroll. . .  
  
Twice The Danger. . .  
  
"Are you sure your okay?"asked Kuro-Aki looking worried.  
"Yah. . .I'm fine. . . . . .huh?"said Inu-Yasha pausing a second.  
"What is it?"asked Kuro-Aki looking at him.  
"Did you hear something?"asked Inu-Yasha looking around slowly.  
"No. . ."Said Kuro-Aki looking here and there cautiously.  
A loud splrsh. . .splrsh. . .SSSPLRSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! was suddenly heard.The two turned around to see to their suprise that the beast was standing now,but it wasn't together at all.It had split in two pieces and you could see the pool of blood it had left was actually green,not red.It was obviously a very dark creature to be able to survive that.  
"What. . .is the deal with this thing!?"gasped Kuro-Aki.  
"I don't know. . .but you take one half and I'll take the other!"said Inu-Yasha jumping at one while slashing his claws out yelling,"CLAWS OF STEEL!"  
Kuro-Aki ran at the other one right as Inu-Yasha was flung into a tree branch that had been pointing right out.She stopped instantly,"INU-YASHA!"she yelled,not noticing the two fists flying at her that made her fly to the ground.She stood slowly again,eyes now narrowed as she looked at the creatures with pure hate,"I. . .won't be beaten. . .by two WALKING MIMES!"she yelled loudly,suddenly the black rose upon her forehead glimmering as it was stained with blood,she began to glow fiercely,an immense power grew forth from her and the light shined from her brightly,her eyes glowed brightly now as a rage filled her eyes and suddenly two jewels came from the two,one from her and one from Inu-Yasha,suddenly forming into the hilt of something,a beautiful sword indeed,as large as the Tetsusaiga.It was shining silver and as she grabbed it in her hand it grew taller and more powerful,her hair grew longer,her eyes grew deeper,her skin shimmered,and her clothes changed to the special kimono armor which she had once seen in a dream.  
The two halves stopped instantly as Kuro-Aki grinned,she motioned with a hand for the two to come and they grinned canivingly now charging at her with immense speed.She jumped upward shining brightly as she did,the chimes shimmering anciently as she glared and sliced through one causing it to vanish suddenly.She looked at the other one who stared a second then a wind whipped right by as Kuro-Aki vanished and the last one exploded suddenly.  
Kuro-Aki stood there and then ran to Inu-Yasha pulling him gently from the tree and put him down on her lap,not caring if the blood leaked on her as she pressured it and looked at him,sword by her side,"Inu-Yasha. . .are you okay???"she asked slowly looking at him with tears in her eyes,"I'm so sorry. . .I should have watched your back."  
Inu-Yasha was outcold currently,but as Kuro-Aki's tears dropped on his huge wound,he began to heal instantly fast thanks to those tears.A few minutes later his eyes opened and he looked up at her,"K. . .Kuro-Aki. . .?"  
"I. . .Inu-Yasha???You're okay!"she said suddenly hugging him.  
Inu-Yasha smirked,"You thought I would die that easily!?Pft. . .you must be kidding!"  
Kuro-Aki smiled slightly and stopped hugging him,"I was just worried. . .come on.We need to help your friends.It's not far from here. . ."  
"How far?"asked Inu-Yasha as he stood and helped her up.  
"Right over this hill. . ."said Kuro-Aki gravely as they walked upward towards the great hill and stood at the top.  
  
Below them was an amazing sight.The Ruins of Sephrim stood below them. . .reincarnated.  
  
(To be continued. . .)  
  
If ya want peeps,if you have AOL contact me on AcePeacecraft and I will tell ya more about my fan fictions etc! 


	7. The Final Tests. . .

The Seventh Scroll. . .  
  
The Final Test. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
What stood before them was the reincarnated Sephrim.Supposedly years ago it had been destroyed by an army but now,it stood before them in marble form,it was indeed beautiful.But it was dark.At the top tower a black light shined out of the great windows.  
"This is it. . ."said Kuro-Aki looking at it.  
"But. . .I thought you said they were ruins?"said Inu-Yasha looking at her.  
"I thought they were. . .apparently ur brother must be using them as a hide-out of some sort."said Kuro-Aki taking a step forward.  
Inu-Yasha didn't move from his spot,"Kuro-Aki. . .if you want to back out then it's okay with me. . ."he said slowly nodding.  
She turned around and looked at his solemn eyes.  
"You've helped me all this way. .. there is no reason that both of us should risk our lives."said Inu-Yasha still speaking gravely.  
Kuro-Aki smiled slightly,"That's very noble,Inu-Yasha. . .but I will not back out now.A friend of yours is a friend of mine. . .what kind of friend would I be if I let them die?"  
Inu-Yasha smiled slightly at her,"Thanks. . .Kuro-Aki.You really are a good friend."  
  
The two walked down the hill in silence and stopped at the entrance.The ground was smooth as if it had been used by many people lately.  
The scents that flowed in the wind were thick.Taking a deep breathe Inu-Yasha nodded,"Kagome and Shippo are here. . .I can smell them."he said with a determined voice,he could never forget that sweet scent. . .Kagome's scent.  
Kuro-Aki nodded her head as he took a step forward then put a hand infront of him,"Wait. . .there should be a guard here.Something isn't right. . ."She said slowly as she looked around.  
A loud croaking laugh was heard with another darker one as Sessho-Maru and Jaken appeared hovering in the air.  
Sessho-Maru's arms were crossed as he smirked,"So,you've made it this far little brother.I'm impressed. . ."  
"Errrrrrrrr. . .what have you done with Kagome!?"yelled Inu-Yasha looking furious as he extended his claws,"If you've done ANYTHING to her I swear I'll-"  
"Calm down!The insane lady is fine!"said Jaken sweatdropping.  
"The question is,can you get to her in time???"said Sessho-Maru smirking.  
"What do you mean???"said Kuro-Aki stepping forward,now glaring.  
"Hmm?A half-breed?How fitting that you should now hang around with both the half-breeds and the mortals."said Sessho-Maru.  
"Don't insult me pretty boy."said Kuro-Aki glaring,"Or you will deal with the Tetsunami."  
"Hmph. . .your two little friends will both come to an impending doom if you do not save them.The question is,which pathetic little thing is to be sacrificed?The little kitsune,or the mortal girl?It's your choice.I'll be waiting in the top tower little brother. . .if you make it."said Sessho-Maru vanishing with an evil laugh.  
"Errrrrrr. . .COME BACK HERE COWARD!"yelled Inu-Yasha.  
"Calm down,Inu-Yasha.We can save both of them."said Kuro-Aki as the two ran inside and down the long corridor which then split into two different corridors.  
"I'll take this one. . ."said Inu-Yasha going to the one where Kagome's scent was strongest.  
"Right!We'll meet at the top once our missions are completed!"said Kuro-Aki running to the left corridor.She whispered,"Please take care. . .Inu-Yasha. . ."  
----------------  
Kuro-Aki ran down the corridor as fast as she could then stopped as she came to a dome shapped pool that seemed to ascend forward into a hole in the ceiling and keep going up.She looked to the door above it as two squiggly mushrooms came out and began to snap at her,she took out the Tetsunami instantly,her armor was already on and she slashed through them and then ran at the waterfall which was going upside down.She jumped upward with the Tetsunami still in her hand,though pointing down behind her as one of her knees was up so that she was going forward.She kept going until she saw a familiar being as she jumped upward again and landed on land to see a familiar figure.  
The figure was a female and a beautiful one.She was dressed in a kimono much like Kikyo's original and her long light hair blew down flowing down her back and over her shoulders as her pure sapphire blue eyes stared into her own.Her light complexion made her look like an angel and the symbol of light on her forehead was bright.  
"It. . .can't be. . . . ."said Kuro-Aki slowly,"Those eyes. .. the complexion. . .the hair. . .that woman. . . . . .my. . ."  
"Mother. . ."said the woman suddenly staring into her eyes,"Kuro-Aki. .. I have missed you for the longest time. . .my darling child."  
Kuro-Aki stood in shock a moment,she didn't know what to do. . .she hadn't seen her mother since. . .since.  
(Flashback. . .)  
Two swords clashed as her mother lay upon the ground,a puddle of blood seeping as the Tetsunami broke into three jewels and vanished scattering once more.The monster was dead and Inu-Yasha's mother was safe. . .Kuro-Aki came out and lookde at her mother,"Mother. .. MOTHER!"  
(End of flashback. . .)  
"It. .. can't be. . ."said Kuro-Aki in disbelief as she stood there.  
---------------------------  
Inu-Yasha raced up his side of the corridor as fast as he could,following Kagome's scent closely,the Tetsusaiga in his hands which he clutched tightly.He raced up a similiar waterfall after killing to mushroom like creatures as well and kept going upwards until he jumped off to see to his suprise,a maiden with black hair and shimmering eyes which he knew well.How could he forget her???  
"No. . . .. . .Kikyo???"he said slowly staring at her.  
"It has been sometime. . .eh,Inu-Yasha?"said Kikyo slowly.  
Inu-Yasha stared in disbelief,"B. . but Kaede said-"  
"That I was dead?No. . .I'm not dead Inu-Yasha.I stand here before you. . ."replied Kikyo looking at him.  
He closed his eyes as he saw the past,when he was hit with the arrow. . .he remembered it all."But how. . .how can you be alive???This is a trick!!!It must be!"said Inu-Yasha as the figure stopped infront of him.  
"You aren't as dumb as I thought you would be!"said Kikyo suddenly grabbing Inu-Yasha by the throat and holding him up.  
"N. . .no. .."said Inu-Yasha suddenly.  
The illusion of the wall vanished suddenly,Kagome was being held in a cage and was chained down tightly,"INU-YASHA!"yelled Kagome.  
"Errrrr you tricked me. .. Kikyo would never speak that way. .. especially to me!"said Inu-Yasha growling at the impersonater and slashing into Kikyo's face as hard as he could,"YOU WILL PAYYYYYY!"  
Kikyo dropped him and backed up a bit holding her face,"OW!My face!You've.. . cut my beautiful face!"  
Myoga jumped onto Inu-Yasha's shoulder,"Lord Inu-Yasha!"  
"About time you showed up!"said Inu-Yasha glaring at the flea.  
"Sorry I'm late m'lord!That woman before you is called Jinjoui,she has the power to reap into your mind and pull things from your past that frighten you.Don't be fooled by her,m'lord!"said Myoga hopping off to Kagome now.  
"Pft,thanks alot!"yelled Inu-Yasha at Myoga.  
"Errrrrr you'll pay for cutting my beautiful face!"said Jinjoui in rage.  
"Yah,well,I doubt that!The only one here who is gonna pay for anything is you!"said Inu-Yasha suddenly as his claws extended and he came down on Jinjoui,"CLAWS OF STEEL!"he yelled slashing at her,but she jumped back quickly.  
"Is that all you have!?"asked Jinjoui as she fired a blast of pure energy at Inu-Yasha.  
Inu-Yasha held the Tetsusaiga tightly as the energy came at him,"No!But I won't let you people hurt Kagome any longer!I'm getting her out of here one way or another!"he said as the Tetsusaiga transformed once again and he jumped upward and yelled,"DEMON BE GONE!"as he brought the sword down the middle of Jinjoui.  
Jinjoui began to turn into dust,"You. . .may have saved the girl. . . . .byut. . .it's too late. . .for your other friends. . .aha. . .ahahahahahahaha!"she yelled as she vanished.  
Inu-Yasha ran over to Kagome and cut the cage in half along with her chains then picked her up and kissed her deeply,having missed her so much even if she was annoying,caused him trouble,and was a pathetic excuse for a priestess,he couldn't resist it anymore.he broke it slowly,eyes widened at what he had done.  
Kagome went a light pink and looked down,"You. . .came to save me. . ."  
Inu-Yasha snapped back into his normal personality,"Yah well,I had no choice.Now come on!We have to get Shippo and Kuro-Aki!"  
~WHAT!?!?!?~thought Kagome,"WHO IS KURO-AKI!?!?!?!?"she yelled in rage.  
Inu-Yasha sighed and grabbed ahold of Kagome who had Myoga holding onto her ear,"No time to explain right now!COME ON!"he yelled as they ran down the corridor once more.  
  
  
(To be continued. . . . . .)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Hush Little Baby. . .

The Eighth Scroll. . .  
  
Hush Little Baby. . .  
  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha ran down the left corridor with Kagome holding onto one hand,the Tetsusaiga in the other,and Myoga holding onto Kagome's ear for dear life.He sped up as he jumped up the waterfall quickly taking Kagome with them.The sight they saw was horrifying.  
Kuro-Aki was alive,very much alive,but she was just a child and getting younger by the minutes as the creature sang before them.  
"Hush little baby don't say a word. . .mama's gonna watch over you. . ."sang the beautiful figure.  
Myoga yelled to the two,"COVER YOUR EARS!DON'T LISTEN TO THE SONG!That's Trinoami,she is made of the love of mothers everywhere just like the nothing woman except she is made of the innocence,however,she turns her victims INTO children and then steals their innocence,along with their souls."explained Myoga.  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome covered there ears as they watched,the song echoed in the dome shaped walls.  
"Soon you'll be my darling child once more. . ."said Trinoami smiling slightly.  
Kuro-Aki was in a sphere where the music rang out loudly,she was trying to fight back in her mind as hard as she could.She wasn't about to let some impersonater kill her,she wasn't going to allow it!  
"M. . .mother. . .help me. . .please. . ."whispered Kuro-Aki,her thoughts hearable in the sphere.  
"M'lord!"said Myoga noticing Inu-Yasha lifting the Tetsusaiga,"Don't!"  
"Errrr,she is going to die!"said Inu-Yasha,"I have to do something!"  
"No!Look!"said Myoga pointing.  
A bright light was forming as another figure appeared looking precisely like Kuro-Aki's mother and held the past Tetsunami in her hand and glared at the wench as she suddenly charged forward and stabbed into her with a blast of powerful light shined from the Tetsunami,causing the wench to scream in pain and horror and suddenly evaporate in a shining light.  
The sphere broke as the Trinoami turned to dust and Kuro-Aki fell to the ground in pain,Kagome,Inu-Yasha,and Myoga running to her,Shippo could now be seen still being held in a cage but the cage vanished when the light hit and he ran over to Kuro-Aki as well.  
Suddenly a chiming was heard as the figure (Setsunaiki) came inbetween Inu-Yasha and Kagome and kneeled by Kuro-Aki who's body remained as a child and smiled slightly at her and pressed two fingers to her forehead and then put them to Kuro-Aki's who's body reformed into it's original self.  
Slowly Kuro-Aki's eyes opened slowly and she looked up,"M. . .mom?"she said slowly  
"Kuro-Aki. . .you have grown up so much. . ."replied Setsunaiki.  
"Why did you leave me?"asked Kuro-Aki slowly standing as Setsunaiki did.  
"I didn't mean too. . .I. . .I've missed you so much,Kuro-Aki.But my time upon this planet is short. . ."said Setsunaiki.  
The others remained silent as Kuro-Aki stared,"Oh. . ."she said looking down heart broken.  
"Kuro-Aki. . .I just want you to know. . .that I'm always watching over you and that I love you very much. . .so did your father. . . . . ."said Setsunaiki hugging Kuro-Aki gently.  
A tear streamed down Kuro-Aki's cheek.  
"Shhh shhhhhhhh my baby. . .Hush little baby,don't say a word. . .. . . ."whispered Setsunaiki as she hummed the tune to a beautiful song,then she started to fade and flicker.  
Just before she vanished she whispered,"I love you Kuro-Aki. . .Ja ne. . ."  
Kuro-Aki stood there looking down,tears streaming down her face.She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see Kagome standing behind Inu-Yasha who's hand was on her shoulder.  
". . .Are you going to be okay?"asked Inu-Yasha slowly.  
Kuro-Aki sniffled as she sobbed,"I. . .I just wished I had had more time with her. . . . . ."she sighed looking down as Misu suddenly jumped up and upon her shoulder.A slight smile came to her face as she turned to see Inu-Yasha.  
"It's okay. . . . . .Kuro-Aki."replied Inu-Yasha who then looked to Kagome,"Kagome,please take Shippo and Kuro-Aki and get out of here. . ."  
"B. . .but. .."began Kagome.  
"Go. . .I have a score to settle with my brother!"spat Inu-Yasha darkly.  
Kagome nodded slowly,seeing she could not pursuade him. . .  
  
(To be continued. .. )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. . . .A fight. . .

The Ninth Scroll. . .  
  
The Battle. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a long,dark corridor which they ran down as they took the long path;Kuro-Aki in the back,Shippo infront of her,and Kagome beind Inu-Yasha who lead the way.  
The place was consumed by darkness,the only light was the one which they ran towards which was so far away,or so it seemed.To them,hours seemed to go by as they finally got to it.It was a stairway,a royal carpet going up it.Inu-Yasha paused,it looked too suspicious.  
"Wait!" said Kuro-Aki suddenly stepping forward,she licked a finger then took a piece of her hair,a tiny strand,and took it out of her skull,not wincing a bit,then slipped it right across where the small entrance to the stairway was and a flood of knives came down.  
Inu-Yasha sweatdropped slightly,"Gah!That could have been me!"  
"Luckily it wasn't!"said Kagome smirking.  
"Let's go everyone. . ." said Kuro-Aki.  
The stairway was black and long.It went up in a circular pattern,black crystals jutting out at some ends.It was exhausting but they kept going.The cold creeping darkness shimmered along,even Myoga was a bit frightened of it.Inu-Yasha however,kept a straight face as they went. . .  
  
Finally,they came to two,huge,massive double doors,they shimmered and had strange designs on them,obviously Jaken's work.  
"This is it. . ." said Inu-Yasha stepping forward.  
"Inu-Yasha. . .are you sure you want to go through with this?"asked Kagome in a whisper.  
"I'm sure. . .he will pay for this!" said Inu-Yasha,throwing the doors open,"SESSHO-MARU!"  
Sessho-Maru was sitting in a throne-like chair,sipping a glass of some type of beverage,Jaken by his side,both smirking.  
Sessho-Maru's expressionless face seemed to make Kuro-Aki stiffen slightly for some unknown reason.  
"So good of you to join us.I have to admit,I didn't think you would make it this far,little brother." said Sessho-Maru,sneering.  
"Well I did!I've come to settle this,once and for ALL!"replide Inu-Yasha,hand on the Tetsusaiga.  
Sessho-Maru drew a blade suddenly,it shimmered,almost as big as the Tetsusaiga,glimmering it was large ofcourse like the Tetsusaiga,glimmering in gold and black as well as hot red fire gems in the hilt and the blade.He seemed to smirk as he stood holding the blade.  
"One on one. . .NO interferances. . .we shall keep our nobility,shall we not little brother?" said Sessho-Maru.  
Inu-Yasha spat then smirked,"What nobility?Dear brother you lost that a long time ago!"  
"Can I trust that they will not interfere?"asked Sessho-Maru,glancing to Kagome and Shippo,as well as Kuro-Aki.  
Kuro-Aki smirked,"They won't interefere."  
"Good. . .now let's get this show on the road. . ."said Sessho-Maru.  
Suddenly Sessho-Maru charged,still in his normal form,holding the blade as he smirked.Inu-Yasha met him half way,when the blades clashed a briliant light went out Inu-Yasha's way and a dark light went out Sessho-Maru's way,Inu-Yasha held his grip,finding it extremely hard.  
~There's. . .something strange about this sword of his. . .~ thought Inu-Yasha.  
Sessho-Maru kicked his brother away and smirked,"Can't you do any better?"  
Inu-Yasha stood again,his tongue ran across his lips,sipping the blood then,he spat it right at Sessho-Maru and reassembled fighting position.  
"I'm just getting started. . ." said Inu-Yasha smirking.  
Once again the two clashed,swords releasing the same light,but this time,Inu-Yasha didn't let his guard down.He blocked the blade from the left and then jabbed straight forward and backflipped,giving Sessho-Maru a cut in the arm.Sessho-Maru charged again,his foot landing in Inu-Yasha's face,slamming him back as he kept kicking hard in mid air.Inu-Yasha clashed against the wall as Sessho-Maru backflipped.  
Kagome gasped,"I. .. Inu-Yasha!?!?"  
"Something is strange about the blade which m'lord's brother holds!"said Myoga to Kagome.  
Kuro-Aki watched in silence,fist tightened as she watched,"He's right. . .I sense. . .it. . ."  
"Tired already little brother?That's okay,I'll tuck you into an eternal sleep. . ." said Sessho-Maru as he walked closer.  
"N. . no!" said Inu-Yasha standing and charging,he got kicked back and cut in the shoulder by Sessho-Maru's blade which hacked twice,cutting Inu-Yasha's sides this time,making him fall into the wall again,this time,a puddle of blood forming beneath him.  
"Now. . .I'll finish you." said Sessho-Maru,raising his blade to finish off the boy before him.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!"yelled Kagome,but she knew she wouldn't have time to intercept Sessho-Maru.  
Suddenly Sessho-Maru was kicked from the front and went flying into the wall across with a bang.  
CPOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
"Inu-Yasha!?"gasped Kagome looking over,they saw Kuro-Aki standing there,"K. . .Kuro-Aki risked herself for Inu-Yasha?"  
"Did you say Kuro-Aki?"asked Myoga blinking,"M'lord Inu-Yasha was very close to a girl named Kuro-Aki when he was a little whelp,they were like. . .ummm. . .a flea and a dog!"  
"Hm?So. . .they were in love?"asked Kagome pausing.  
"Yes. .. I guess you could say that. .."said Myoga nodding.  
Kagome looked horrorstruck.~No. . .this can't be happening!~  
Sessho-Maru stood in silence then looked at himself and looked to Kuro-Aki,eyes turning into little slits,"I thought you said you wouldn't interefere. . ."  
"I didn't say that I (puts emphases on that!) wouldn't interefere. . .I said that THEY (emphasis) wouldn't interefere. . ."replied Kuro-Aki.  
"Kuro-Aki. . ."whispered Inu-Yasha,he was in a lot of pain,it was that blade.  
"Kagome. . .get Inu-Yasha out of here now. . ."said Kuro-Aki.  
"Huh?Right!"said Kagome nodding,she ran over to Inu-Yasha and picked him up,suprisingly with ease and began to run out the door,Myoga on Shippo's shoulder who followed.  
"NO!"yelled Sessho-Maru running at the door,but Kuro-Aki intercepted and kicked him back.  
"You won't touch him. .. over my dead body!"said Kuro-Aki putting the blade to his throat.  
"Wench. . .you would give your life up for that low snake???"asked Sessho-Maru.  
". . . . . .Yes. . ."replied Kuro-Aki,driving the blade into his stomache,The Tetsunami glimmered brightly and Sessho-Maru remained in silence.  
  
As Kagome got Inu-Yasha outside,her eyes widened as the Seraphim began to shake violently,the crystals began to fall.Rocks shattered and it began to just crumble,the building's tower fell first,then the building beneath it and it all lay in ruins.  
"K. .. KURO-AKI!"yelled Kagome,tears in her eyes.  
How could she tell Inu-Yasha???How could she tell him that Kuro-Aki was dead?  
She looked back,and began to walk towards Kaede's villiage and the forest of Inu-Yasha,so much on her mind,she didn't know what to think anymore. . .  
  
  
(To Be Continued. . .)  
  



	10. The Battle. . .

The Ninth Scroll. . .  
  
The Battle. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a long,dark corridor which they ran down as they took the long path;Kuro-Aki in the back,Shippo infront of her,and Kagome beind Inu-Yasha who lead the way.  
The place was consumed by darkness,the only light was the one which they ran towards which was so far away,or so it seemed.To them,hours seemed to go by as they finally got to it.It was a stairway,a royal carpet going up it.Inu-Yasha paused,it looked too suspicious.  
"Wait!" said Kuro-Aki suddenly stepping forward,she licked a finger then took a piece of her hair,a tiny strand,and took it out of her skull,not wincing a bit,then slipped it right across where the small entrance to the stairway was and a flood of knives came down.  
Inu-Yasha sweatdropped slightly,"Gah!That could have been me!"  
"Luckily it wasn't!"said Kagome smirking.  
"Let's go everyone. . ." said Kuro-Aki.  
The stairway was black and long.It went up in a circular pattern,black crystals jutting out at some ends.It was exhausting but they kept going.The cold creeping darkness shimmered along,even Myoga was a bit frightened of it.Inu-Yasha however,kept a straight face as they went. . .  
  
Finally,they came to two,huge,massive double doors,they shimmered and had strange designs on them,obviously Jaken's work.  
"This is it. . ." said Inu-Yasha stepping forward.  
"Inu-Yasha. . .are you sure you want to go through with this?"asked Kagome in a whisper.  
"I'm sure. . .he will pay for this!" said Inu-Yasha,throwing the doors open,"SESSHO-MARU!"  
Sessho-Maru was sitting in a throne-like chair,sipping a glass of some type of beverage,Jaken by his side,both smirking.  
Sessho-Maru's expressionless face seemed to make Kuro-Aki stiffen slightly for some unknown reason.  
"So good of you to join us.I have to admit,I didn't think you would make it this far,little brother." said Sessho-Maru,sneering.  
"Well I did!I've come to settle this,once and for ALL!"replide Inu-Yasha,hand on the Tetsusaiga.  
Sessho-Maru drew a blade suddenly,it shimmered,almost as big as the Tetsusaiga,glimmering it was large ofcourse like the Tetsusaiga,glimmering in gold and black as well as hot red fire gems in the hilt and the blade.He seemed to smirk as he stood holding the blade.  
"One on one. . .NO interferances. . .we shall keep our nobility,shall we not little brother?" said Sessho-Maru.  
Inu-Yasha spat then smirked,"What nobility?Dear brother you lost that a long time ago!"  
"Can I trust that they will not interfere?"asked Sessho-Maru,glancing to Kagome and Shippo,as well as Kuro-Aki.  
Kuro-Aki smirked,"They won't interefere."  
"Good. . .now let's get this show on the road. . ."said Sessho-Maru.  
Suddenly Sessho-Maru charged,still in his normal form,holding the blade as he smirked.Inu-Yasha met him half way,when the blades clashed a briliant light went out Inu-Yasha's way and a dark light went out Sessho-Maru's way,Inu-Yasha held his grip,finding it extremely hard.  
~There's. . .something strange about this sword of his. . .~ thought Inu-Yasha.  
Sessho-Maru kicked his brother away and smirked,"Can't you do any better?"  
Inu-Yasha stood again,his tongue ran across his lips,sipping the blood then,he spat it right at Sessho-Maru and reassembled fighting position.  
"I'm just getting started. . ." said Inu-Yasha smirking.  
Once again the two clashed,swords releasing the same light,but this time,Inu-Yasha didn't let his guard down.He blocked the blade from the left and then jabbed straight forward and backflipped,giving Sessho-Maru a cut in the arm.Sessho-Maru charged again,his foot landing in Inu-Yasha's face,slamming him back as he kept kicking hard in mid air.Inu-Yasha clashed against the wall as Sessho-Maru backflipped.  
Kagome gasped,"I. .. Inu-Yasha!?!?"  
"Something is strange about the blade which m'lord's brother holds!"said Myoga to Kagome.  
Kuro-Aki watched in silence,fist tightened as she watched,"He's right. . .I sense. . .it. . ."  
"Tired already little brother?That's okay,I'll tuck you into an eternal sleep. . ." said Sessho-Maru as he walked closer.  
"N. . no!" said Inu-Yasha standing and charging,he got kicked back and cut in the shoulder by Sessho-Maru's blade which hacked twice,cutting Inu-Yasha's sides this time,making him fall into the wall again,this time,a puddle of blood forming beneath him.  
"Now. . .I'll finish you." said Sessho-Maru,raising his blade to finish off the boy before him.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!"yelled Kagome,but she knew she wouldn't have time to intercept Sessho-Maru.  
Suddenly Sessho-Maru was kicked from the front and went flying into the wall across with a bang.  
CPOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
"Inu-Yasha!?"gasped Kagome looking over,they saw Kuro-Aki standing there,"K. . .Kuro-Aki risked herself for Inu-Yasha?"  
"Did you say Kuro-Aki?"asked Myoga blinking,"M'lord Inu-Yasha was very close to a girl named Kuro-Aki when he was a little whelp,they were like. . .ummm. . .a flea and a dog!"  
"Hm?So. . .they were in love?"asked Kagome pausing.  
"Yes. .. I guess you could say that. .."said Myoga nodding.  
Kagome looked horrorstruck.~No. . .this can't be happening!~  
Sessho-Maru stood in silence then looked at himself and looked to Kuro-Aki,eyes turning into little slits,"I thought you said you wouldn't interefere. . ."  
"I didn't say that I (puts emphases on that!) wouldn't interefere. . .I said that THEY (emphasis) wouldn't interefere. . ."replied Kuro-Aki.  
"Kuro-Aki. . ."whispered Inu-Yasha,he was in a lot of pain,it was that blade.  
"Kagome. . .get Inu-Yasha out of here now. . ."said Kuro-Aki.  
"Huh?Right!"said Kagome nodding,she ran over to Inu-Yasha and picked him up,suprisingly with ease and began to run out the door,Myoga on Shippo's shoulder who followed.  
"NO!"yelled Sessho-Maru running at the door,but Kuro-Aki intercepted and kicked him back.  
"You won't touch him. .. over my dead body!"said Kuro-Aki putting the blade to his throat.  
"Wench. . .you would give your life up for that low snake???"asked Sessho-Maru.  
". . . . . .Yes. . ."replied Kuro-Aki,driving the blade into his stomache,The Tetsunami glimmered brightly and Sessho-Maru remained in silence.  
  
As Kagome got Inu-Yasha outside,her eyes widened as the Seraphim began to shake violently,the crystals began to fall.Rocks shattered and it began to just crumble,the building's tower fell first,then the building beneath it and it all lay in ruins.  
"K. .. KURO-AKI!"yelled Kagome,tears in her eyes.  
How could she tell Inu-Yasha???How could she tell him that Kuro-Aki was dead?  
She looked back,and began to walk towards Kaede's villiage and the forest of Inu-Yasha,so much on her mind,she didn't know what to think anymore. . .  
  
  
(To Be Continued. . .)  
  



	11. After the Battle. . .

The Tenth Scroll. . .  
  
  
After The Battle. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome sat by Inu-Yasha's bed,he was healing quickly ofcourse but that blade of Sesshou-Maru had actually really almost killed him.It had been two days since the battle against Sessho-Maru,and Kagome had stayed by his side the entire time.  
Shippo was out trying to catch butterflies and Kagome giggled watching him.Kaede was making soup while talking to the children of the villiage.  
~So. . . . . .Kuro-Aki and Inu-Yasha were very close as children. . . . . .~ thought Kagome looking at him while sitting on the bed which he was on. ~They. . .must have been close for Kuro-Aki to risk herself for him and for him to care so much to actually not boss her around. . .~  
The birds outside cheeped as the sunlight shimmered,it was only very early morning.The birds sang harmonously,but to Kagome,it sounded sad and sorrowful.  
~How can the world be so happy?. . .Everything and everyone else is so happy. . .all except for me. ..so why?Why can't I just fit in???Why did I ever follow the stupid cat into the well?. . .. . .Inu-Yasha. . .your so headstrong and annoying. . .I really hate him,but I can't make up my mind about him. -"Oh really.Do you think I wouldn't recognize the stench of the woman who killed me!?"- But. ..then again. . .he's always been so abnocious. . .and rude. . .he doesn't really care about anyone. . .all he wants to use me for is a shard detector. . .he said it himself. . .~  
The wind blows through the trees making a chiming sound as the children giggle loudly.  
~So. . .why do I always find my way back here?What keeps me coming back?~ she thought again,glancing outside.~What is it that brings me back here?. . . . . .he's such a jerk. . . . . .he only thinks of himself. . .I hate him so much!..............................~  
A voice echoed through her head,'Then why are you sitting by him now?'  
Kagome burried her face in her hands and began to cry.She was so confused,so hurt,her mind felt so clouded!She didn't know what to hink.She cried for a good long bit.  
Kaede came in suddenly,"Hm?What's wrong Kagome?"  
"I. . it's nothing. . . . . ."muttered Kagome.  
Kaede shrugged,then sighed and walked back out again.  
Kagome stayed there then whiped her tears off with the sleeve of her shirt and calmed down.  
~Inu-Yasha. . . . . .how can I tell you about Kuro-Aki???How could she be so strong and valiant to save him like that?She really cares about him. . .he. .. he'll kill me if I tell him. . . . . .~ Kagome looked down and at the motionless sleeping boy then sighed and bent over him,then,before realizing what she was doing,she slowly bent down and kissed him.She felt a rush in her chest,like butterflies but much better and then she turned back to sitting and closed her eyes tightly.  
"How. . .can I tell him how I feel?Never the less. . .. . . .tell him that Kuro-Aki is-"she paused in the middle of her sentence to see a figure limping towards the villiage off of the path from the woods,followed by a smaller figure,it was blurry but she could still see partly,"Hm?It. . .it can't be. . ."  
Kagome stood up and ran down the path and the three met half way.It was Kuro-Aki ofcourse,it was so obvious even though she looked beat.She was bruised and cut and slashed and looked like she had been through a furnace and a weed cutter,but she wore a weak smile on her face.  
"K. . .Kuro-Aki!?But how!?!?!!?"gasped Kagome staring in amazement.  
"D. . .do you really think that I. . .would die that easily?"asked Kuro-Aki,"Never. . . . . . . . ."  
Kuro-Aki clutched her side tightly,wincing in pain.A large bloodstain came from her side,either way she had blood all over from those crystals and all,the Tetsunami was in it's sheathe by her ofcourse.  
"Kuro-Aki!"gasped Kagome again,"You're badly hurt!"  
"I know. . .but. . is. . . is Inu-Yasha alright?"asked Kuro-Aki,tears filled in her eyes.  
She suddenly fainted from blood loss.  
"KURO-AKI!"yelled Kagome quickly,"KAEDE!COME QUICKLY!"  
  
(To be continued. . .)  
  
  



End file.
